Image sensors may be capable of generating images captured from two or more perspectives. For example, a dual photodiode (2PD) image sensor may include a number of 2PD pixels, where each 2PD pixel includes two spatially separated photodiodes (a first photodiode and a second photodiode, such as a left photodiode and a right photodiode). Values or measurements for a 2PD pixel may include a luminance or brightness (intensity) measurement from the first photodiode and a luminance or brightness measurement from the second photodiode. For image capture applications where an image value is determined for each pixel of the sensor, the brightness measurements may be combined to provide a single value for the 2PD pixel and combined with a chrominance measurement in determining an image value for the pixel. For autofocus (AF) operations or depth related operations (such as depth mapping, real-time bokeh effects, etc.), the difference in measurements between the photodiodes (along with the distance between photodiodes) may be used in determining a phase difference or value used in determining an object depth.